


Desire

by CarmillaQueenBrittana



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Emma, Masturbation, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaQueenBrittana/pseuds/CarmillaQueenBrittana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma fantasizes about Regina.<br/>Regina turns her fantasy into a reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Emma knew she shouldn't have been doing this in the city hall bathroom, but she couldn't help herself. The urge was just too great.

Her pants had suddenly felt two sizes too small, and she feared that her extra appendage would rip through the fabric of her jeans. She blamed Regina and her plump, red lips; her small and lithe body; and her perfectly shaped rear and half-exposed cleavage. Emma thought it should be illegal for the mayor to look the way that she did and behave the way that she did; the woman just exuded sex appeal, no matter what she did. It was flowing out of her in waves and causing Emma's member to stir uncontrollably in her pants.

She'd been in a private meeting with the mayor when she'd felt her member harden. Regina was speaking in her husky tone of voice and questioned Emma's competence as the sheriff, as per usual, when it happened. Her pants were tight enough for it not to be noticeable, but contricting enough for her to feel the discomfort.

The meeting was far from over when Emma excused herself, and though Regina clearly disapproved of the halt in their meeting, she waved Emma off with a grunt of frustration.

Emma had quickly made her way into the public, city hall bathroom where she was seated atop a closed toilet seat, her pants pulled down to her knees, and her member whipped out through the opening of her boxers.

Her rod was hard and erect, standing to point, and held tightly in her fist.

She always hated this time of month. Instead of receiving periods like a normal woman, she welcomed a new body part; one that was very much unwelcomed and inconvenient. She'd had to learn ways to tuck her member out of sight so that the bulge didn't show through her skinnies. It was highly uncomfortable, but she learned to adjust. It was the erections that she'd never really learned to adjust to.

They often occurred at the most random, inappropriate moments, and they only seemed to happen when she was in the presence of Regina. Sometimes they occurred when she was with Ruby, but Ruby was the only one aware of her situation and was often the one to take of the problem for her; the awkwardness of that wore off years ago.

With Ruby, she didn't have to hide it, but with Regina, she had to make excuses as to why she needed to leave immediately. The mayor wasn't one for being blown off, but Emma had to do it if she wanted to keep her condition a secret. As much as she fantasized about Regina taking her cock down her throat, she knew that was never going to actually happen. She's sure the brunette would run for the hills the moment she saw what Emma was hiding between her legs seven days out of the month.

But she supposed it didn't hurt to imagine a better outcome while she had her cock in her tight grasp. She squeezed the base of her member tightly as she imagined Regina looking at her with a pleased expression on her face. She imagined the woman getting down on her knees and taking the head into her mouth, sucking at it lightly as she moved further down and took another inch of her into her mouth. She imagined the brunette grasping the base of her dick the same she was grasping it, squeezing it tightly as she moved her fist up and down in a steady rhythm. She imagined her smoldering, dark gaze to stare up at her through half-lidded eyes, her mouth and hand still working on her member in a thorough fashion.

Emma bit back a groan as she thought of Regina pulling her out of her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip of her cock as if it was a popsicle she couldn't get enough of, before diving back in and taking her back in her mouth, swallowing her down inch by inch, until she's reached the base. Emma shuddered pleasantly at the thought of the tip of her cock hitting the back of Regina's throat.

She could imagine the woman staring up at her cockily, a distorted smirk on her face at the action, before pulling back slightly, just to take her completely in again.

Emma felt herself getting closer to climax as her strokes got rougher and faster. Her breathing had become erratic, her eyes had closed on their own accord, and her head had thudded onto the wall behind her. She continued tugging at her member, the coiling in her gut getting tighter.

The last thing she saw before her release was the sight of brown eyes staring at her through the crack of the bathroom stall.

* * *

Emma returned to Regina's office twenty minutes later, member soft and tucked in, and feeling much less tense. The brunette was perched behind her desk, seemingly looking over city files, but Emma could tell her attention was somewhere else. She cleared her throat to alert the woman to her presence and was met with unreadable eyes and pursed lips. Emma tilted her head in curiosity as she took the seat opposite Regina, and waited for the other woman to say… _something_. Anything.

But the brunette kept silent, her eyes glancing from Emma's face to her…crotch? Regina couldn't have witnessed Emma's little self-love party….could she?

When the brunette cleared her throat, her eyes settled on her crotch, Emma knew the answer.

"What do you want to know?" Emma asked boldly.

Regina licked her lips, eyes flicking up to hers. "How?"

"Some women get their period, I grow a penis," Emma said confidently, though it was said much more confidently than she felt.

"So it's a temporary?"

"Yes."

"And does it…you know," Regina trailed off.

"Work? Yeah. All the plumbing works."

"Oh," Regina whispered, her eyes trailing back down.

Emma gathered up the courage to say what she never thought she'd get the opportunity to say. "Would you like me to demonstrate?"

Regina's eyes snapped to attention, her eyebrow raised in amusement. Emma licked her lips at the smug smirk that stretched across the brunette's red lips. "Are you offering to give me a demonstration, Miss Swan?"

"Only if you'd like to test it out."

Regina chuckled, rose from her seat, and made her way around her desk to kneel in front of her. Emma watched through half-lidded eyes as Regina unbuttoned the top button of her jeans, unzipped the zipper, and tugged the jeans down to her thighs, with Emma's assistance. She then watched as Regina reached through the opening of her boxers and pulled out her flaccid member, which immediately began to harden at the cold air.

The brunette took the member in her grasp, gasping as it became erect and stood in all its seven inch glory. Emma groaned as the woman squeezed the base of her cock tightly, hands remaining still on the shaft. Regina smirked at the response, and, without warning, took the cock between her lips. Just like in Emma's fantasy, she sucked on the head, though she did so in a much rougher fashion. She then took two inches into her mouth, not batting an eye at the invasion. Her mouth moved lower and lower and Emma held her breath as the woman took her entire length in her mouth without any further prompting, the tip of her cock surpassing the back of her throat by just an inch.

The brunette's eyes watered at the invasion and she pulled back only slightly, before sliding her mouth back down to the base.]

Emma threaded her fingers through chocolate locks as the woman continued to suck on her cock, swirling her tongue, and nipping at the hardened flesh as if she was sucking on her favorite lollipop.

Emma moaned in disappointment when Regina released her member with a slick pop, her lips swollen, and spit coating around her mouth. Before she got the chance to complain, the woman dragged her jeans and boxers down to her ankles, and then got back down on her knees, her mouth reattaching to the lonely member.

Emma gasped in pleasure as Regina's hands found her balls, the woman's hands squeezing and fondling them with a playfulness Emma would never associate with the mayor.

She watched Regina's head bob up and down in her lap, her hands burying themselves in brunette locks, and forced more of herself down the woman's throat, reveling in the squelching sounds of the woman trying to swallow down her cock.

With one rough squeeze to her balls, Emma felt herself explode, the white liquid from her cock squirting out of her and into Regina's mouth. She watched in awe as Regina drank her up, swallowing her cum as if it was her famous apple cider. Emma felt her dick re-harden at the sight.

Regina noticed and shot her a teasing smile, rising to her feet. Emma looked at her in confusion, until her confusion turned to shock. Regina pulled down her pencil skirt and underwear, tossing the garments carelessly to the side. She then bent over her desk, ass in the air, and threw a look over her shoulder.

"I'm wet, horny, and need to be fucked. Are you going to get over here or do I need to take care of myself?"

Emma practically threw herself out of her chair and made her way behind the woman, coating her fingers in the woman's wetness. She wasn't joking about being wet; she was practically soaking. She dipped a digit into the warm heat and was rewarded with an impatient groan. The blonde chuckled to herself and pulled out her finger, lining up her cock with the woman's entrance. With a steadying breath, she leaned forward, and sheathed her cock into Regina's tight pussy.

Regina moaned at the feeling, and pushed her hips back, silently begging for more.

Emma complied and buried all seven inches into the waiting cunt, sliding out slightly before sliding back in. She started out slowly, her hips jutting back and forth rhythmically, before she sped up and made her thrusts a tad bit harder. She kept the rhythm going until Regina reached her hand back, grabbing onto her hip, and urged her to go faster.

So Emma did.

Emma slammed forward, the sound of slapping skin filling the room, and was rewarded with a deep, shuddery moan. She pulled back and repeated the action, doing so until all that could be heard was the melodic slapping of skin, breathy moaning, items clattering to the tiled floor, and muffled curses.

Regina moaned loudly at the feeling of her pussy being pounded, moaning louder at the hand of the blonde that was playing with her clit. A squeak of surprise escaped her throat as the blonde pulled out of her, picked her up by her thighs, turned her around, and set her on her desk.

Green met brown as Emma swiftly reentered the woman, hands grasping at toned thighs, as legs wrapped around the blonde's waist. Emma reached a hand up towards the woman's slightly unbuttoned blouse and tore at the buttons, watching as the shirt flew open and buttons flew in every which way.  
Regina groaned in pleasure and annoyance at that and was just about to scold the blonde when Emma unclasped her bra from the front and bent down to attach her mouth to an erect nipple. The mayor's anger vanished for the time being.

Emma continued thrusting roughly into the woman, mouth sucking harshly at the dusky nipple, before she felt the brunette's walls tighten. Her cock was trapped between velvety walls and with a few stilted thrusts, Regina shuddered, her back arching slightly, and a long, drawn out moan escaping through her lips. Emma felt a wetness coat her thighs and, like clockwork, she felt a tight coiling in her gut. Pulling out, she felt her cum squirting out of her tip, painting the other woman's wet pussy.

Emma emptied the rest of her load on the woman's clit, and then moaned as her member went limp.

Regina, propped back on her desk by her elbows, legs wide open and painted pussy on display, stared at Emma through awe-filled eyes.

Emma shifted uncomfortably under the intense gaze and placed her hand over her now flaccid member self-conscious.

"Regina, I-"

"I think you and I have much more to discuss, don't you, Miss Swan?"

A relieved smile crossed Emma's smile as she uncovered her cock and nodded.

"Yes, Mayor Mills. I believe we do."


	2. Chapter 2

When Henry told them to settle their problems, once and for all, Emma and Regina were sure he didn't mean like this.

After Regina found out about Emma's condition the day prior, the Mayor made sure to keep her afternoons free so that she and the sheriff could "discuss" strategies to keep their little town safe. At least, that's the story the Mayor and the sheriff were sticking to.

Anyone working in City Hall could easily press their ear against the Mayor's office door and get an idea of what was really going on. But Regina knew none of her employees were suicidal enough to try that. She'd have their head and their job. So they steered clear of not only her office, but the corridor her office was located in. They knew only to interrupt her in the case of an emergency, and that was only if it involved Henry.

But her son was safe and sound, and in school, probably learning how to serenade blue birds and other woodland creatures.

Regina, on the other hand, was in her office, on her knees, with her mouth stuffed full of the sheriff's thick cock.

Regina wasn't usually one for relenting power to her sexual partners, but something about Emma made her want to be used. She wanted to bring pleasure to the blonde and be used as her fuck doll. While she had no shame in admitting that to herself, she would rather die than verbally admit that to the blonde.

Regina moaned at the sharp tug of her chocolate locks being fisted in Emma's grasp, the blonde jackhammering her cock in and out of her mouth, while her heavy balls smacked against Regina's chin with every thrust. Regina's head was then pulled back by the hand gripping her hair, Emma's cock hitting the back of her throat at a new angle repeatedly, a 'glucking' noise sounding from the back of the brunette's throat at the action.

Emma moaned and groaned at the feeling, and Regina felt herself growing incredibly wet. Her wetness coated her inner thighs (she rid herself of her panties before Emma stepped into her office and had thrown it haphazardly across the office) and fingered the fabric of the skirt pushed up around her waist. She'd gotten rid of her button down blouse, which was slung over the back of her office chair, and pushed down her bra, the cups folded beneath her breasts, with her pert, dusky nipples on full display. Her breasts bounced with each thrust of Emma's cock, and Regina reveled at the feeling of the cold, office air dancing across her nipples, bringing her hand to her breast to roughly pinch at an erect nipple.

Regina moaned around Emma's meat, swallowing around the dick as it worked its way deeper down her throat. Emma fucked her throat with abandon then, her hips moving in a blur as she rapidly fucked Regina's warm mouth. Regina moaned, continuing to tweak her nipple with one hand (alternating between breasts), she grasped Emma's bare butt with the other.

Regina was dripping wet by then; the wetness from her pussy was coating more than just her inner thighs. With the combined sensation of Emma's dick grinding against her tongue, the head rubbing against the back of her throat, while her heavy balls smacked carelessly against her chin, Regina was already so  _close_.

She brought her other hand to Emma's ass, pulling the woman further into her mouth by her hips. Regina swallowed Emma's cock down to the base, her nose pressed firmly against the woman's abdomen. Emma pulled back then, taking her cock out of Regina's mouth inch-by-inch, before ramming forward again. She repeated the action, each thrust rougher than the last, her balls slapping harshly against Regina's chin.

Regina could tell Emma was close; the blonde's thrusts had become choppy and had lost all sense of rhythm. Regina allowed the blonde to continue fucking her mouth and abusing her throat, until she saw the woman pull back from her mouth, taking her cock with her.

Regina held her out her tongue and opened her mouth as Emma begun jacking herself off, her cock held firmly in her grasp as she fisted along the length of it in a jerky, rapid motion. Regina, with spittle dripping down her chin and smudged at the corners her mouth, watched the woman fist her dick hungrily, aching to have the erect member back in her mouth and down her throat.

Instead, Emma's hot cum spurted out of her cockhead and onto Regina's tongue and chin, causing the woman to moan in satisfaction. Emma stuck the head of her cock inside of Regina's mouth briefly, allowing the woman to milk her of her last drop of cum. Regina did so with an embarrassing eagerness, just happy to have that thick cock back in her mouth, where it belonged.

When Emma spurted out her last rope of cum, this time down Regina's throat, she pulled out, her member now flaccid and hanging limply.

Regina was embarrassingly wet by then, just on the edge of a climax, but needing stimulation to do it. Emma could tell she was close and gestured for the woman to get up. With a laziness that was so unlike the mayor, Regina brought herself to her feet. Before she'd had time to realize what was happening, Emma pushed her onto her desk, causing many of her office supplies and documents to clamber to the floor, and nestled her comfortably onto the desktop.

Emma spread the brunette's legs, wrapped her arms around the woman's thighs, and dipped her head to meet Regina's dripping pussy.

Regina released a breathy, drawn out moan at the feeling of Emma's tongue licking over her slit. She'd released an even louder moan at the sudden intrusion of Emma's tongue piercing her pussy. The strong, pink muscle thrust in and out of her heat at a rapid pace, and Regina found herself cumming within seconds.

Emma moaned as the woman's juices filled her mouth, reveling at the tangy, intoxicating flavor that was all Regina, but didn't halt her motions in the slightest.

Regina gasped as Emma sucked her clit in her mouth and replaced the tongue that was plunging in and out of her pussy with three, curling fingers. With every thrust, Emma changed the positioning of her fingers, her pace fast and bruising, curling them every which way to hit a new spot inside of the brunette. Regina laid on her desk, spreading her legs a fraction wider, her back arching slightly, and chanted for Emma not to stop.

"Fuck, Emma, fuck me harder." Regina panted.

Emma obeyed her command and rammed her fingers harder and deeper into the woman's dripping cunt, feeling her dick harden at the look of pleasure on the woman's face. She sucked harshly at Regina's clit, adding a fourth finger to the woman's cunt, and brought her free hand to her cock, stroking at her member with reckless abandon.

Regina's body began to writhe, back arching off of the desktop, and Emma knew she was close to her second orgasm. Removing her fingers and mouth from the woman's pussy, Emma stood up and, before Regina could voice her complaints, rammed her cock into Regina's waiting pussy.

Regina released a strangled moan, her arms curled above her head, hands gripping the edge of the desk roughly, and held on as Emma pounded into her. Her tits bounced wildly with every rough thrust, and Regina found herself wrapping her legs around the blonde's waist as she rammed her cock into her harder and harder. She was so close, and with one particularly hard thrust, she felt herself let go, her cum squirting all over Emma's still pumping shaft.

Emma continued fucking her pussy, her pace speeding up, the sound of skin slapping and against skin filling the room, until she felt herself explode inside of Regina, her cum filling up the woman's hungry cunt.

Regina shuddered pleasantly at the feeling of being filled up with the blonde's cum and smiled in content.

"Fuck." Emma breathed, pulling out of the spent brunette.

"How many more days do you have left?"

Emma thought about it, counting in her head. "Four days."

Regina smirked from her spot on the desk, staring at the woman through half-open eyes. "I think we need to discuss budget reports tomorrow."

Emma smirked back. "Of course, Madam Mayor."

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit, shit." Ruby chanted as Emma rammed her cock inside of her, the tall brunette bent over the couch in the diner's breakroom; Emma was nestled behind her, the blonde's hands grasping at her hips as she met her every thrust.

"How long," Emma bit back a groan, "do we have before Granny comes back here?"

"Lo—fuck!" Ruby moaned loudly, "long enough."

Emma smirked at that, ramming harder into the taller woman, enjoying the way the woman reached a hand back to squeeze at her balls. Emma reveled at the sensation of her thick meat being buried inside of Ruby's hot pussy and her sack being caressed in the woman's soft, delicate hand. It spurred her to fuck the woman harder.

Ruby buried her face into the couch cushions as a muffled scream escaped her throat. Emma continued her assault on her cunt, fucking her at an unforgivable pace.

Emma had been so distracted with fucking the other woman, that she hadn't noticed the Mayor entering the breakroom.

* * *

Regina entered Granny's with the intention of speaking to Miss Lucas about a possible job opportunity at the local elementary. When Regina relayed the news to Granny, the older Lucas woman pointed her in the direction of the breakroom, where Ruby was sure to be eating her lunch. She hadn't though she'd find the woman in question bent over the breakroom couch with the cock she'd fucked earlier that day buried in her cunt.

But she did.

She watched as Emma grasped the woman's hips with a bruising vice-like grip, and rammed into the woman the same way she'd rammed into Regina a few hours prior.

Ruby looked to be taking Emma's cock like a pro and Regina wasn't sure if she was impressed or jealous. At Ruby's low, guttural moan, Regina felt herself grow uncomfortably wet. Guess that answers my question, Regina bitterly thought.

Regina continued to watch the scene before her, taking in Emma's thrown back head and parted lips, the way that she moved one hand away from Ruby's hips and placed it on the back of the taller brunette's head, pulling the woman's hair back roughly, which brought Ruby's head back with it.

Regina felt her hand travel under the hem of her skirt, but immediately stilled it.

She was not going to stand there and get off on the scene in front of her, nor was she going to partake in it. Anyone could walk in, unlike her office where she actually had a lock on the door.

As she watched Emma pull her cock out of Ruby's heat and empty her load on the brunette's ass, she vowed to speak with the brunette another time.

She also planned to proposition Emma on bringing Ruby to their next "meeting". Regina's sure the three of them would have much to discuss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final installment of this. It's short and I wasn't even planning to write it, but I did for the hell of it. If you have any smut requests, write it in the comments and I'll see what I can do. Cheers.

Emma felt like she was in a trance. She had never expected to be in this position, yet there she was…in this position. What was meant to be a professional meeting between Mayor, Sheriff, and recently appointed Aftercare Worker, had turned into a dream she thought would never come true.

Regina called Emma earlier that day, asking for her and Ruby to come in. She'd said that they had some important matters to discuss. Emma, who thought nothing of it, having already been informed of Ruby's job opportunity, had just shrugged it off and swung by Granny's to pick up Ruby.

Ruby was wearing a sinfully short mini-skirt and a button down that showed off the tops of her uncovered breasts. Her nipples were straining against the fabric of her shirt, and Emma remembered having to fight the urge to take out her already hardened cock and pound her best friend's pretty throat out in the open. But Emma had stayed strong and reminded herself of their meeting with Regina, and the two made their way to Town Hall.

Regina was already in her office when they got there. The woman was already dressed in her usual work attire, consisting of a white button down and a gray pencil skirt. The top four buttons of her button down were already undone, and her black, lacy bra was clearly visible. Her pencil skirt was pushed two inches higher than normal as she say perched on the edge of her desk and Emma nearly came when she realized the woman wasn't wearing any underwear. When Emma glanced at Ruby, she saw that the woman had noticed what she had, if the licking of her lips and darkening of her gaze were of any indication.

Regina gestured to the two seats in front of her and Emma and Ruby quickly sat.

"I'm glad you ladies could make it." Regina drawled seductively.

Ruby crossed her legs over chest and Emma rested the palm of her hand over the crotch of her pants.

"No problem, Madame Mayor." Ruby husked.

Regina smirked and uncrossed her legs, allowing her pussy to be on full display. "I have some very important things I need to discuss with you two." Ruby placed one hand on Emma's crotch, squeezing her member through her baggy jeans. Regina's eyes watched the movement and her smirk widened. "Should we officially start this meeting?" Regina asked, pushing her skirt up her thighs and opening her legs as wide they could go.

Ruby answered by shooting forward and taking the mayor's clit into her mouth. Regina hissed as Ruby sucked harshly at the small bundle of nerves. Regina tangled her hands in the woman's chocolate locks and shivered when Ruby ran her tongue along the expanse of her folds, occasionally sucking her pussy lips into her mouth and releasing them with a wet pop. Ruby had quickly gotten into the rhythm of licking along the length of Regina's pussy, while taking the time to nibble on her clit.

Emma watched Ruby feast on Regina's glistening pussy with her pants already thrown aside and thick cock already in her tight grasp. She pumped her meat in her fist, occasionally rubbing the pad of her thumb over her cockhead, and tweaked her nipples with her fingers as she watched the scene unfold before her.

Ruby pushed up her skirt and pushed aside her thong, rubbing her fingers through her dripping pussy. She released Regina's clit and speared her tongue into the woman's pussy, moaning in delight as her tongue was strangled by the walls of Regina's pussy. She slammed two fingers into her own pussy as she bobbed her head up and down, working her tongue deeper into Regina's cunt.

Emma watched Ruby fingerfuck herself, her fingers moving in a blurring pace, and got up from her seat, kneeling behind the whimpering woman. Emma spit in her palm, using the spit to lubricate her cock. She then placed it at the entrance of Ruby's ass, the small, puckered hole just waiting to be filled up. Emma slowly began pushing the cockhead into Ruby's ass, pausing when Ruby reached back a hand to place on her hip. After a minute or two, Ruby's tongue still working into Regina's cunt and her fingers still pounding into her own pussy, Ruby pushed her ass backward, allowing Emma's cock to fill her ass.

Emma cautiously moved her hips, creating a slow rhythm as she worked the rest of her length into Ruby's ass. Ruby, on the other hand, didn't want to go slow, so she roughly thrusted herself backward. Emma got the hint and began fucking her with reckless abandon.

Ruby moaned into Regina's pussy, replacing her tongue with her fingers, slamming four fingers inside of the mayor. Ruby was being jostled back and forth at a breakneck speed; Emma's hips moved in a blurring pace as she pounded into Ruby's tight ass, her grasp on the woman's hips tight enough to bruise; and Regina's grasp on the edge of her desk was hard enough to give her splinters, her grip becoming impossibly tighter as her legs trembled with her oncoming orgasm.

Ruby was close too, and Emma took one hand to play with Ruby's clit in order to send her over the edge. Emma could feel the familiar tug in her own gut, and had fought the urge to empty her load just yet.

With a final thrust and twist of her fingers inside of Regina's pussy, Regina released a drawn out moan and came, her juices squirting all over Ruby's fingers. Ruby eagerly lapped at her coated fingers and sucked on them as if they were her favorite candy.

Emma continued pounding into Ruby's tight hole and playing with the girl's clit, twisting the bundle of nerves harshly. After a particularly hard thrust, Ruby finally reached her climax and came onto Emma's cock. Emma sighed contentedly and finally released her load, pulling out slightly so she could paint Ruby's ass with her cum.

Regina laid on her desk, Ruby leaned against the desk, and Emma slumped against Ruby's back, all three women equally spent by the events of their meeting.

The exhaustion didn't last long, however.

* * *

Regina bounced on Emma's cock, loving the feeling of her pussy being filled up and grinded her ass onto Ruby's strap on, shivering pleasantly at the feeling of being completely filled up. Ruby and Emma worked on a rhythm, Ruby pulling out when Emma pushed in and vice versa.

Emma was splayed on top of Regina's desk, Regina riding her cowgirl styled, while Ruby barebacked her and attempted to pound into her tight asshole.

Regina continued to bounce on Emma's cock, her tits bouncing wildly with every movement, while Ruby continued to thrust inside of her. Regina grinded down on Emma's meat, placing her hands on either side of the blonde, and forced her to ram inside of her. Emma groaned, placing her hands on Regina's hips as she did so.

Ruby placed her hands on Regina's hips, on top of Emma's, and took that moment to hammer her fake cock further into Regina's tight ass. Regina's breath hitched.

"That feels so fucking good." Regina moaned, reaching behind her to grab at Ruby's hips. "Fuck me harder, Miss Lucas or so help me." Regina demanded, yelping in surprise when Ruby began moving at a brutal pace. Regina stilled and slapped Emma's abdomen, silently begging for her to do the rest of the work.

Emma grinned and began moving her hips in time with Ruby's. The two pounded in and out of Regina at the same time, Emma leaning up to suck an erect, dusky nipple into her mouth, while never breaking her stride.

If Regina believed in heaven, she would assume she was already there. She felt as if she was being torn in two, but it was the most pleasant and intense feeling she had ever felt.

In the midst of being pounded into oblivion, Emma bit her nipple, hard. Regina arched her chest into Emma's mouth and Emma sucked harshly at one nipple before moving her mouth to suck the other one equally as harsh. Ruby leaned into her back and began sucking on her neck.

Regina's body was on fire and she didn't know how much longer she would last.

Emma released Regina's nipple and leaned up further to attack the unoccupied part of her neck, her hands planted firmly on the desk so that she could continue ramming into the older brunette. Emma flicked her tongue against the right side of Regina's neck, while Ruby nibbled along the left side.

The two never once broke their stride and before she could stop herself, Regina came. Hard.

Emma and Ruby continued thrusting into the woman, allowing her to ride out her orgasm. Regina had squirted all over Emma's still pumping cock, while the rest of her juices splattered onto Emma's abdomen.

Emma bit into Regina's neck, while Ruby brought her hand around the shuddering woman's hip to rub at her clit. The dual sensation caused Regina to cum a second time, and Emma followed soon after, releasing her cum into Regina's quivering pussy.

Regina unsteadily rose off of Emma's softening member, Emma's cum dripping out of the glistening cunt, and slumped back into Ruby. Ruby slowly pulled her dildo out of Regina's puckered hole, smirking satisfactorily at the bright redness of the Mayor's ass that she had caused.

They all took a moment to catch their breath, before Regina opened her mouth and said to Ruby, "You're hired."


End file.
